It's the Small Things
by TwilightUchiha24
Summary: "You know how much I love chocolate." "No, how much?" "Almost as much as I love Amu." It was always the small things that made her realize just how much she needed him.


**It's the Small Things**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters...all characters belong to Peach-Pit...**

**Happy Halloween!**

* * *

Amber eyes glanced around the small home in anticipation. This was gonna be the best Halloween ever. She had everything prepared for a perfect night. Warm blankets, lit candles, and a bag of deliscious chocolate. Now, all she had to do was wait for the water to start boiling so she could prepare herself a nice cup of hot chocolate and then she could lay back and relax all night while all the other houses on her block dealt with the annoying trick-or-treaters.

Yes, Amu Hinamori hated trick-or-treaters. Sure, once-upon-a-time she had been one, but that was years ago. She was now nineteen, attending college, and the owner of a very small but very comfy house that she was now residing in. Tonight was one of the few nights she got to have alone by herself with no studying involved and she was not going to have it ruined by trick-or-treaters banging on her front door demanding candy. All her lights were off and the front door was locked in hopes that they would think she was unavailable and pass her by.

She turned her attention back to the now boiling water and grabbed a small mug from her cabinet. She poured the perfect amount into her cup and then opened a pack of cocoa mix. Smiling happily, she stirred it quick and added a few marshmellows on top for extra sweetness.

"Mmmmhhmmmm good," she smiled, sipping the sugary drink in her hands.

Amu walked carefully over to her couch where her blankets and precious chocolate awaited her. It was time to stake out and hide.

The pink haired girl snuggled into her blankets and was greeted with instant warmth. Perfect. Now, for some chocolate. She reached into the bag and pulled out a Hershey's bar. Perfect again.

She could hear the trick-or-treating kids outside laughing and giggling about their candy, but so far her plan had worked and her house had been ignored. She smiled proudly to herself and was just about to take a bite out of her chocolate bar...

But things never go the way they're planned.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Dammit!" she cursed. What stupid kid hadn't got the message that her house was off limits! The lights were off, it was completely dark, and there weren't any decorations or anything. Any person with a brain could have figured out that she was not giving out candy, but apparently this idiot had missed the memo.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

She growled to herself, but decided to ignore the knocking. If she didn't answer then they had to go away right?

Wrong...

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Ok, I'm coming!" she yelled, throwing the blankets off herself and stomping to the front door. She ripped the door opened and glared, hoping to scare off whoever dared to ruin her peace and tranquility by knocking on the damn door.

She was greeted with nothing but darkness.

"You stupid little pranksters!" she screamed, making people on the streets turn their heads and look at her strangely. She ignored them and shut the door, stomping back over to her couch and grumbling obscenities to herself.

She was about to engulf herself in the warmth of her blankets once more, but a chilling breeze stopped her antics. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed the window was slid open. She crinkled her eyebrow in confusion. She was pretty sure she had shut all the windows earlier, but apparently she had missed one. She shrugged it off and closed the window, locking it just in case. She turned back around with a smile and slid back into her blankets.

"Still warm," she sighed, a content grin on her face. She reached over and grabbed her hot chocolate. She began to take a sip, but the warm liquid that was suppose to greet her throat, never came. She opened her eyes and peered into the mug.

"Empty?" she questioned to herself. She knew for a fact that she hadn't drunk it all earlier. "Umm, ok. That's weird," she spoke, rolling her eyes and sitting the mug back down. She then reached for the bag of chocolates. Atleast she still had those. But, as she reached inside, she felt nothing but empty air.

"What!" she cried out, looking inside the bag. It was also empty. "What the heck is going on!"

"Calm down Amu."

She stopped. Who was that? Oh great, somebody was in her house! This perfect night was turning into a nightmare!

"Who's there?" she questioned, looking around desperately. She had never been a fan of scary movies or anything frightning for that matter. So, this was definitely freaking her out.

"I'm hurt Amu. You've already forgotten my voice."

Amu had to admit the person sounded genuinely upset, but that didn't stop her from wanting to know why they were in her house in the first place.

"Who are you?" she yelled, pulling the blanket up closer to her face. If anything jumped out, she was diving under those sheets for protection, just like she had when she was little.

A dark figure began to emerge from the corner of her house.

"Wait! Stop! Don't come any closer!" Amu screamed, burying her face into her blankets. She was gonna die. This person was going to kill her! Tears began to pour from her eyes and slide down her cheeks. She should have just answered the door for the stupid trick-or-treaters!

"Amu?" the voice questioned, but she continued to cry and shake from fright.

Large, cold hands enveloped her cheeks in one swift movement and she found herself attempting to fight off this murderer.

"Stop! Go away! Leave me alone! Please!"

"Shhhhhh, Amu it's me. Open your eyes," the voice gently instructed.

She had no idea why, but for some reason the voice seemed to soothe her. Without honestly thinking straight, she partially opened her eyelids and stole a glance at the person before her.

Blue hair. Sapphire eyes. And a smirk that could only belong to one person.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

The dazed look upon the young girl's face suddenly turned to one of shock as her frazzled brain suddenly registered who the boy was standing infront of her.

"I-Ikuto?" she studdered, opening her eyes fully now.

He smirked, "The one and only."

Her small hands reached up and took his large ones off of her face and into her own grasp. She looked down and away from his face to study his hands. She ran her dainty fingers over his palm and he noticed the way she seemed to shiver as she came in contact with his cold skin. He smiled to himself. Oh how he had missed her.

"Ikuto?" Amu questioned, dropping his hand and staring back up at his face.

"Yes Amu?" he continued to smirk, waiting for that pink blush to cover her cheeks to show she was embarassed. Instead, he was greeted with a sudden glare, something he had definitely not been expecting.

"You asshole! How dare you come back! It's been seven years since I've seen you! Seven years! And you think you can just waltz back into my life as if nothing ever happened! I don't want to see you! Get out of my house!" she screamed, pushing him away from her.

Ikuto's eyes widened in panic. She didn't want to see him? That hurt him alot more than he would ever show. Sure, he had been gone for seven years, but he had never stopped thinking about her. Not once. She was Amu Hinamori. His little Amu. The girl who had saved him all those years ago. The girl he loved and promised he would come back for. And now, here she was sreaming at him and telling him to get lost.

This just wasn't right.

But then, he saw them. Tears. Lots and lots of tears. They were streaming down her face in a hurried fashion, never ceasing in their little journey down her cheeks. He hated when she cried.

Ignoring her small hands still pressed against his chest attempting to push him away further, he lifted his long arms and wrapped them around her tiny body in one swift movement. He felt her body freeze immediately in his embrace.

"Amu, let it all out."

And she did. She immediately broke into sobs at his words and her body racked with her sorrow. He felt her wrap her own arms around his body and he held onto her even tighter, listening to her as she continued to shake and sniffle.

He had caused this and now he was going to fix it.

Ikuto entangled his fingers in her soft, pink hair and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. His actions seemed to calm her down and soon enough her crying had ceased all together. She now sat on the couch next to him, still wrapped up in his embrace. Ikuto continued to comfort her, stroking her back in a loving way and she smiled to herself. She had missed him too. It was always the small things he did for her that made her realize just how much she needed Ikuto in her life.

"I'm sorry Ikuto," she spoke quietly, looking up from his chest to peer into his sapphire eyes.

She watched him shake his head, his hair partially falling infront of his gorgeous eyes as he did so. "No, I'm sorry. You had every right to not want to see me," he whispered gently, still continuously stroking her back and occasionally raking his fingers through her hair.

It felt good.

She sighed contently out loud and he smiled when he heard her. She was enjoying the special treatment she was receiving from him and honestly he was enjoying giving it to her.

But, even throughout the bliss, one question still remained.

"Ummm, Ikuto?" Amu questioned, looking up at his face once more.

"Hmm?" he answered, pressing for the rest of her question.

"Did you drink all my hot chocolate? And eat all my candy?" she pouted, pulling out of his arms to give him a small glare.

"You know how much I love chocolate," he smirked, reaching to pull her back into his arms.

She gently pushed his hands away.

"No, how much?" she asked, giving him a sly smile.

He successfully grabbed her shoulders this time and pulled her toward him, her face centimeters from his own.

"Almost as much as I love Amu."

And with that, he brought his lips to hers in one sweet and passionate kiss.

Nothing could ruin this moment for Amu! Absolutely nothing!

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Life was a bitch...

The two pulled apart reluctantly and Amu stomped her way over to her front door for the second time that night, Ikuto following close behind.

"Whoever's behind this door better have a good reason for interrupting my life!" she yelled.

Ikuto laughed to himself from behind her.

Amu grabbed the door knob and with a gentle twist swung the door open easily, only to reveal...

"Trick-or-treat!"

* * *

**A/N: Happy Halloween my dear readers! I hope all of you are having a wicked, candy-collecting holiday! I know I am! I'm a black cat lol. I kinda look like a hooker though...oops...lol. I know this story wasn't all that Halloween related but oh well! It was love! Halloween, plus love, plus Amuto! What more could you possibly ask for? Anyways! Hope you all enjoyed this holiday oneshot and it would make me super happy if you would all leave me a nice review! I will love you all forever! ;D**


End file.
